Don't Look Now- ArtofHeaven's Version
by angela.mempin
Summary: This is the full story of the upcoming episode of SpongeBob this March. Please support this story for the love of our favorite Nicktoons! Note that this is a fan version.


Special SpongeBob Episode: Don't Look Now

Featuring Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman

Written By: Angela Mempin

**Prologue** SpongeBob woke up outside of the pineapple, when he saw some stuff scattered all over.

He picks them all up and arrange them , and he placed them in the backpack until, he found a VHS tape.

Soon then, it started to glow. He started to think this will be the harm of his life. As he realize himself

that there's nothing inside in it, it really stops worrying about.

So he went back inside and started making some snacks. "Hmmm….There nothing gonna ruin my day

with the smelling essence of the kelp corn!" said happily. Gary shows up and notice the glowing

object placed above the TV while he's looking around. "Gare-bear no!" "You didn't know what

kind of crea… I mean, just back off." said Spongebob. So, Gary sneaks up like a snake slithering and

get the tape. He accidentally drops it, which the absorbent one heard it. "GARY!" Why you didn't

understand me!?" said angrily. He told him to Spongebob about the tape. "I know what you're going

to say." "I maybe an idiot but as my opinion, there is no such thing as spirits or ghosts!"

"Look, if what you see it's strange that means it was your imagination." "And besides, it's just an effect."

Then he heard a roaring sound and he says, "With a sound….." Gary continues to argue him, but

eventually , he finally told him and said, " That's i… look, just go back to bed and let's talk about this

clearly tomorrow , ok? Gary agrees to get some sleep, while SpongeBob's tired. But still, he can check

the movie. He insert the tape into the TV VCR and it starts automatically.

It starts on a warning sign but suddenly, the TV got blackout, and even the whole room started to dim.

"Oh barnacles!" "I think I blew the fuse box." "I'll check it." he said. Before he going to do it, he must find a lighter and a candle. "Ha, got it!" he said. He light the candle, and goes upstairs when….. a roaring

sound heard again. "Ok this is just only my illusion." He keeps stepping up and the sound appears again.

"Heheh.. I didn't know there's a repeat there. Once before he get up, he slip over and knock all the way

down. SpongeBob notices something. "Gross, blood ketchup mixed with wax!?" "What kind of creature left this!?" said weirdly. *gulp* " Now don't tell this is the time I'm going to turn around and scream!"

*roar* Finally, he turn around and saw a humongous, terrifying , ghoulish monster.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" As he started to run, the monster warns him to avoid shouting or he'll end up

being eaten. The room is covered with darkness and he can't see everywhere he goes. Luckily, he tripped and stumble over to the video cable and the hideous monster sucked back inside to the video

tape. "Ehhhh…. is this could be the end!?" He faints and crazily whining about himself that he was wrong. Gary went down to see SpongeBob and started to ask him. "No Gary, you were right, I should

really take it to the cleaners."

**Part 1**

He started to shiver and rolling over like a dog. "Oh man, that really loses my spirit." The yellow sponge never thought that there's a dark entity living in the tape. Much to his fear, he decided to

find someone who'll take it to get rid of it.

First, he went to the DVD rental to ask the cashier to get some ideas. But suddenly he said, "I'm sorry kid

but we can't do anything to fix it." "This thing is old since the era of modern technology." he regretly

said. "But why sir, this thing has a demon in it!" said SpongeBob. "You know little guy, ghostly things

can't appear just in this tape." "I think I'll need to take care of it by test this piece of terror." The

cashier got pissed, so he test it with his 10-year old VCR. The yellow absorbent one is getting worried.

Once the cashier inserts it inside, the scary demonic creature appears and kidnapped him.

"Sir, Mr. Cashy, are you in there?" said worriedly. He check the maintenance room and shock in rage.

"Holy for the love of Neptune, it ate him!" He hurriedly get the tape, change the sign to "closed till

Christmas", and ran away through the horizon. Then, he went to the mall and ask the security guard

if there's some ghost-related items that he can get rid of it. He told SpongeBob that he doesn't have

one. Because he had no ideas, he tried the video tape on his security. But then, it started to hack

the system and it appears and eventually kidnaps him too. SpongeBob thought about that it became

more worse and he start to give up till, he bumped and come across to a stranger nearby.

"So, I heard that you're getting trouble with that thing." said the stranger. "I guess you know my

problem." "Sorry I don't have time to chat with but I have to go home now to feed my snail."

said SpongeBob. He walk away until he stops him and started to speak in a low voice. "Wait! I

know the way to destroy that monster I heard of!" said the stranger. "Is it real?" "I don't know

about this." said unsurely. "Don't worry, I have great ideas, but first, we better to my hideout

to talk about this." So they went to a hideout, which is in the underground.

"I really think to say this, but why your place is under the ground?" said curiously. "Let's just say that

everyone will run away from me." said the stranger. "Did someone really hates you?" he said. "Um…..

Let's just proceed in the story." replied.

"Okay, here's what happen, Before the modern times, there's a mutant wrecking upon the whole

town. Everyone calls it the "unexplained beast of unholy terror. Much like the lake monster except

it's more terrifying. It's unknown first when or how this guy exists. The only thing I know is, maybe

some humans prefer to dump chemicals on the environment and some psycho transform it to use

as a tool of conflict, affecting everyone's lives."

"Wait, what happen to the last part?" said SpongeBob. "Would you please wait till I finish this whole

story?" said the stranger. "Sorry for rushing you off." said SpongeBob honestly. The stranger continues

to tell the whole truth and reveals that someone captures the monster by taking photo of it, use it as a frame trap by putting it under a film strip, and using some spiritual methods to create an energy that can potentially force to suck into the film strip.

"So, is this it?" asked SpongeBob. "Not yet, but I'm going to tell something, see those colored boxes?"

SpongeBob peeks inside the tape and it was above the strip. "Oh wait, I see it." said SpongeBob. "Those

things are not commonly appear on ordinary tapes." "It means it only shows when it's dark." said informatively. "Now here's the thing, In order to vanquish that beast, you must use a lighter or a scissor to cut the correct box that specifies the first appearance of it."

"Sounds tougher than a board exam." said SpongeBob. "I agree, but you can give me the tape, since I know to break this, or keep it for your own safe." "Your choice bro." said the stranger. But the yellow guy decided to keep the tape. "Ok, if you say so. "But as long as you make a promise to not play the cassette tape at all costs, I assure of you will handle it."

"Thanks for your advice, but I need to go home." "It's night already." said SpongeBob. "No problem, I can take you back to your house in time." So, the stranger help him take to the pineapple and thanked

him for the ride. Mysteriously, he disappears, but his robe cloth left behind. It slowly blew up

in the sky. Although SpongeBob is curious about his new, mysterious friend, he skips the question at the end.

**Part 2: Finale (Actual Episode)**

After he talked to the stranger, SpongeBob must to find a secret place to keep the tape. So he hid it somewhere when Patrick saw him. "Hey SpongeBob, do you have chips in fridge?" "I'm here for the

movie. Since he was up on the ladder, he fell and surprised at his best friend shows up in the middle

of nowhere. "Patrick, get some manners!" "You really have no idea how to knock?" he said angrily.

"Well, I would like to see what you're doing right now!" Getting nervous to his answer, SpongeBob looks

around like he's finding something. "Oh by the way, your door gets always open." he replied. "That was

my bad." said mistakenly. "Anyways, I'm busy for now."

"For what importance of the sake?" asked Patrick. "Look, it suppose to be our BFF film showing but, I

didn't prepare that much." said regretfully. "It doesn't need formal preparation for the movie showing

SpongeBob, but you better hurry for that." While he get some snacks, Patrick saw the VHS glowing underneath his chair. SpongeBob quickly snatch the tape after he saw his pal holding it. He said "Let's just watch the movie direct on cable instead." His best friend agreed and watch movies in 4 hours.

Not much impressed, he swipe the tape, till the little yellow guy stops him again. "You're nothing but a

monster compelling me for no reason!" "I think it's time to reveal your secret now!" He crazily insert the tape and like the last time, it happens. The two idiots run just as only to escape.

"Did you see that?!"

"I told you it's real" said Patrick. *gulps* *starting to shake* "You moron!" "We're gonna be dead for

good!"

They stopped at the dead end but SpongeBob touch the creature, reveal it's just a hologram. "What a

foolish thing I end up!" "I guess there's nothing scary it." Still, they continue to scream and go

completely stupid until, they're tired and starting to lose consciousness.

The stranger returns and he saw SpongeBob and his pal prepare to be eaten. "Ok, this is not good as the last time." "I think it's time

for me to end this devastator!" He removes his robe cloth and starting to fight as his one and only-self,

**Danny Phantom**! He shows up and started to get a long fight between the demonic beast.

"Darn forthe lifeless sick of god!" "He's more powerful than before." His mind getting crazy until he remember

the idea he told to SpongeBob. He quickly take the VHS tape out, remove the cover in order to take out

the film strip.

As the monster walk in front of the TV, he thinks another way to distract him. He was knock down and

accidentally enters SpongeBob's body. Suddenly, he has an idea. He use one of the abilities appear on his friend to easily make him busy, but ends knocked and punched once the monster is getting furious.

He went on his way and gets the scissors. "Hmmm, the color seems fine, unless, wait, I got it!"

As he's going to guess where the part he is going to cut, the hideous monster violently attacks him.

But just the luck it takes, he finally cut the strip by indicating the damage above. Once it breaks down,

and loses the invisibility, he use the Fenton thermos to send the ghoulish monster back in the Ghost Zone.

"Whoa, well that was more intense than I expect." Suddenly, he saw SpongeBob and Patrick lying unconsciously. He felt so disappoint of himself and decided to take the two of them back to bed.

"I think I gonna stay a little bit." he thought. Due to his kindness, he took care of him and praising

him to God to make his friend safe from danger.

The next morning, SpongeBob wakes up in an dizzy manner. He notice a letter left by on his pillow.

And it says,

Dear SpongeBob,

I honestly thank you for tidying up my stuff. It's really hard cleaning those. I saw your

sense of responsibility and you're doing it. I started to blush and smile when I saw you. If there's

a chance that we can meet together and um… do some stuff I guess…. Ok, just remember, this is your private letter, not for anyone else. Sorry if this letter is short. Good luck for your next day of fun.

Don't make yourself worse. Promise, I'll come back someday.

To you secret best friend

"Secret best friend?" "I don't think its Patrick but, wait a second, I've been stalked by a friend that I know from a long distance!" said SpongeBob. He gets touched to his friend's words and started to

cry. "Someday, I'll find you even were in different worlds." As he kept reading the note, he can't stop dreaming about his mysterious friend.

The End

Dedicated to my favorite Nicktoons:

SpongeBob SquarePants by Stephen Hillenburg

Danny Phantom by Butch Hartman

SUPPORT THIS STORY FOR OUR UNFORGETTABLE NICKTOONS!

HAPPY 9TH ANNIVERSARY FOR YOU DANNY PHANTOM!


End file.
